


Of Goats And Men

by comradecourt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecourt/pseuds/comradecourt
Summary: What if Albus and Gellert didn't make grand plans in the summer of 1899 to rule over muggles?  What if Aberforth and Gellert weren't enemies and became lovers instead?  What if Ariana Dumbledore lived?





	1. Idunn's Apples

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fanfic the past month, I'm up to writing Chapter 3 and I have a lot planned out for these two. I know this is an odd AU, but bear with me I promise it'll be worth it. ;) This chapter is pretty tame, the next chapters be mature/explicit.

It’s always the smallest decisions in our lives that make the biggest impact. Sometimes those decisions could be the same such as breaking the rules and getting expelled, or they could be different. A fated meeting by an apple tree. Sometimes it’s better we stay acquaintances than become soul mates, sometimes it's better for adversaries to become lovers. It is our choices that make us what we are, and those choices can rewrite history in the making.

 

A sister that never met her tragic end.

 

Duels that never happened.

 

War never fought, wizards never killed...

 

These choices we make may seem small and insignificant at first, but they are life changing and world building.  

 

If a butterfly flaps its wings...

 

Or if an apple falls from a tree...

 

\----

 

It had been a couple days since his mother’s funeral, but that didn’t mean Aberforth could mope around the house like Albus. Somebody had to do the chores around the house, and it certainly wasn’t his dainty arsed brother. Abe pushed back his sweat slicked red hair out of his dirt covered face, his skin had begun to darken from the sun. All the months holed up in school had left his skin pale and freckled. He shaded his piercing blue eyes from the sun using his hand, this summer was going to be Hell on Earth. Aberforth had just finished cleaning out the goat pen when he had heard the noise- no, it wasn’t the cheerful bleating from the goats for their newly cleaned space, it was a rustling of leaves from up in the apple tree.  Aberforth pulled out his wand and pointed it at the tree as he approached cautiously.

 

"Who’s there?" Aberforth questioned gruffly.

 

"Why it is I, the Norse goddess Idunn rewarding you for your hard labor with an apple."  

 

An apple fell from the tree, Aberforth catching it in his hand.

 

“What if I don't want eternal youth?” Aberforth questioned the mysterious voice.

 

“Ah, familiar with the Prose Edda? Nice to find somebody in this place that is familiar with Norse mythology.”

 

"Get out of our tree, you have no right to be on our property."

 

"You are no fun." A boy with a light Germanic accent, brown eyes, and golden wavy hair appeared swinging upside down on the tree’s branch, hanging in front of Aberforth’s face.

 

Aberforth’s wand jabbed at the boy’s throat.  "If you don’t leave I’ll hex that stupid hair of yours into hay for the goats." He took a bite out of the apple, juice dripping down his chin.

 

"Touchy, touchy. My aunt Bathilda sent me over to invite you for tea. Aberforth, correct? She said you’d be tending to the goats."

 

"Aunt Bathilda? Didn’t realize she had family from abroad. I’m guessing I can’t say no to this invitation to tea." Aberforth frowned as he lowered his wand.

 

"Mandatory, I’m afraid." Gellert pouted. "Auntie insists you come over, oh and your brother as well." And with that the golden haired boy disappeared back into the tree. "Tea is at noon," the sing-song voice chimed, seeming further away.

 

Aberforth checked his pocket watch and huffed. "That’s in half an hour! Not much of a notice." 

 

"Well then you better wash up quick then, I doubt Auntie will be pleased if you show up covered in goat shit." The boy laughed as he left.

 

Aberforth scowled, this boy was already getting on his nerves and knowing Bathilda she’d force them to be friends. What a bunch of rubbish. Abe pulled off his mud caked boots before trudging through the back door of the house. 

 

"Albus, Bathilda wants us over for tea in 30 minutes." Abe called up the stairs as Albus appeared at the top of the steps looking frazzled with a puzzle piece sticking out of his messy red hair.  

 

"Abe I can’t, I just got Ariana to calm down." Albus glanced back at the room he had just left nervously. "You go."

 

"Me?! But I don’t-"

 

"Abe, please." Albus was a complete mess, and Abe knew his brother trying to help was better than him moping around.

 

"...Fine." Aberforth rolled his eyes as he went to wash up and change out of his dirty clothes into more appropriate attire for tea.

 

\---

  "I am glad you came over." The golden haired boy smirked as he answered the door to Bathilda Bagshot’s home. "Your brother could not make it?" 

 

"No, he had other obligations."

 

"Oh, how unfortunate! I know Albus has been really upset since... well." Bathilda cautiously approached the subject carrying a tray of biscuits and scones. "Come in, come in.  I see you already met my great nephew, Gellert Grindelwald. He's about your age Aberforth, I thought you two would get along like tea and biscuits!"

 

Aberforth side eyed the golden haired boy, he doubted that very much but he figured he’d humor Bathilda with the idea. They entered the parlor area where they sat in plush chairs, and Aberforth was not in his element. Bathilda waved her wand and the pot of tea poured itself into three cups.

 

"Thank you, Mrs. Bagshot, but I have a lot of work to do around the house this summer though, I’m not sure-"

 

“Gellert can help you!” Bathilda smiled warmly.

 

“I can?”

 

“He can?”

 

“Gellert needs to get out of the house and away from his books, he studies too hard. A good bit of manual labor would be just what he needs after… after the Durmstrang incident.” Bathilda's lips pursed into a frown.

 

“Aunt Bathilda…” Gellert grumbled as he shrank into his seat. “Don't-"

 

“Oh Gellert, hush.” Bathilda waved her hand dismissing the boy who's cheeks were now red with shame.  “He was expelled from Durmstrang towards the end of the term. I'm going to try to re-enroll him at Hogwarts starting fall term.”

 

Gellert scowled as Abe raised a curious brow. “Expelled? How do you get expelled from Durmstrang?”

 

“Well, he-"

 

“Auntie, please!” Gellert interrupted. “I'll tell him.” He fiddled nervously with a loose thread on his shirt. “The headmaster said I was expelled for conducting questionable experiments, but I was really expelled for a different kind of experimenting.” His cheeks were flush with embarrassment.

 

“Oh.” Aberforth shrugged. “Hogwarts is more lenient, but you'll need to be more discreet. Not everyone is as open minded.” 

 

“Are you open minded, then?” Gellert smirked raising an eyebrow.

 

“I suppose.” Abe looked nonplussed as Bathilda had become quite uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation.

 

“Alright then boys! Off you go, I must get back to work on my writing. Gellert, dinner will be at 7, please be on time for once.  Aberforth, you're more then welcome to join us this evening.” Bathilda scurried off with the tea tray, leaving it in the kitchen for Dippy the house-elf to clean and locking herself in her study for the day.

 

Gellert turned to Abe. “I knew that would get her to leave us be. So, do you have anymore chores for the day?” 

 

“No, I finished with the goat pens.” Aberforth shrugged. “I have the rest of the day to myself it seems.”

 

“Well, what shall we do then?” Gellert cocked his head curiously.

 

“We could go to town, I can show you around Godric's Hollow if you'd like.” Abe shrugged. “Up to you.”

 

“It is rather hot outside though, is there a stream or pond to cool off in?” Gellert's cheeky smile implied he was up to something.

 

“Well, there is a small pond to cool off in the woods on the outskirts of town…”

 

“Perfect, let's go!” 

\---

 

The pond was in a small clearing of the woods, the trees allowing just enough sunlight to come through. Lily pads sat on the surface of the water, moss covered the rocks that surrounded the pond. Frogs croaked from the hollowed logs by the edge of the pond, crickets and cicadas joining the orchestra of sounds. The water was cold to the touch as Abe wiggled his fingers in the clear water. It had rained the other day, which had cooled down the pond. Aberforth rolled up his pant legs and dipped his legs in slowly into the freezing water. He removed his robe throwing it off on a rock nearby so it wouldn't get wet, and rolled up the sleeves to his white shirt, when suddenly-

 

**_SPLASH._ **

 

Gellert’s head came up from the surface of the water. “Come on! It's much easier if you jump in.” Gellert teasingly splashed Abe with water.

 

“No, thank you.  I'm fine right here.” Abe watched as Gellert swam closer.

 

“It's not fun if you're just watching.” Gellert grabbed Abe's foot that was in the water and pulled. “Come. In.” 

 

“N-O. In English, that spells no.” Abe tried to pull his foot back but Gellert pulled harder causing Abe's to slip off the mossy rock he sat on and fall into the pond. He was absolutely soaked, and still in his clothes. “Damn it, Gellert! I said no!” The water was rather deep, Abe struggled to hold onto the slippery rock.

 

“You can't swim?” 

 

“No, I can't!” Abe's hands slipped from the rock, Gellert catching him in his arms as he cast a wand-less floating charm.  

 

“There. Better?” Gellert whispered sensually in Abe's ear, still holding him against his bare chest and- wait a minute.

 

“Are you naked?!” Aberforth pushed away.

 

“Yes? How else am I supposed to swim? With clothes on?” Gellert smirked slyly.

 

Abe's cheeks reddened as he tried not to stare under the clear water at Gellert's bare skin. This was going to be a problem. Aberforth was certainly not against messing with boys in his dormitory at Hogwarts, but this. This was different. Gellert wasn't an inexperienced boy looking for a quick release, he was a Greek statue that should be worshiped upon. Abe thought his eyes would burn if he stared at Gellert too long, he was like the sun and Abe was Icarus flying way too close.

 

“I-I should go.” Abe swam away from Gellert to the shallow end to exit the pond.

 

Gellert frowned. “I thought you had the day off. Please, Aberforth. Don't go.” Gellert swam closer as he grabbed Abe's hand.

 

“You can just call me Abe.” Aberforth averted his gaze.

 

“Please stay with me, Abe.” Gellert's brown eyes seemed to twinkle, and Aberforth was mesmerized by the young man. “I have no other friends here. It'd be an awfully boring summer without you.”

 

“I'm your friend?” Abe squeezed Gellert’s hand that was still holding his.

 

“If you want to be.” 

 

“Tell me why you were actually expelled.”

 

“I did!”

 

“Gellert, you can't bullshit a bullshitter.”

 

Gellert looked away nervously, then looked back into Abe's blue eyes.  “Fine, but you have to promise me we'll be friends and you won't run away.”

 

Abe nodded.

 

“The boy I had sex with, I tried the Cruciatus curse on him. Just to see what would happen, I was curious. He trusted me, I didn't force him to do anything against his own free will.” Gellert eyed Abe nervously as he continued.  “He never told me to stop, and the Cruciatus curse isn't supposed to kill anyone but… He never came back from the infirmary.” Gellert bit his lip. “I never meant to hurt him, I just wanted to see what it was like to cast an unforgivable.”

 

Aberforth was quiet for awhile. “My father cast an unforgivable curse, he was sent to Azkaban for the rest of his life. I'm not sure if he even regrets it. Do you?”

 

“Of course! I regret it every single day. Alexei was a good friend of mine, he was a hard worker. He remind me a bit of you. He was very stubborn.” Gellert smiled warmly.

 

“Did you… love him?” 

 

“Maybe,” Gellert sighed. “I don't know. Maybe I only loved him because I felt guilt from what I did.”

 

“Loving somebody because you feel guilty, is not real love. I know that from experience.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“My brother.” Aberforth scowled. “Ever since our mother passed away he's been taking care of us, but he keeps trying too hard to reassure us that everything is fine. Then he mopes around and cries himself to sleep at night. And no, it's not grief for our mother, it's grief for the ruined plans he made. He was supposed to go on a world tour with his… _friend_. My sister and I... He feels guilty if he left us. That's not love.”

 

“I'm really sorry, Aberforth.” 

 

“It's just… frustrating.” Abe sighed as he relaxed into the water.  He had never really talked about his feelings so openly before, except with his mother and she was… gone.

 

“If you need help this summer with the goats and other chores, I will help. And not just because Bathilda volunteered me.” Gellert smiled and gave Aberforth a quick kiss on the cheek. “Friends?”

 

Abe blushed. He wasn't sure if it was a foreign greeting he was unfamiliar with or if Gellert was flirting with him. He nodded his head, placing a chaste kiss on Gellert's cheek. “Friends.”

 

The golden haired boy was smirking. He brought his hand to cup Aberforth's cheek, bringing the red haired boy closer to kiss him properly on the lips. Abe brought his own hand to the back of Gellert's neck deepening the kiss bringing them closer together.  

 

_Friends, indeed._


	2. Nymphs In Clover Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aberforth starts having very vivid dreams, and Gellert meets Ariana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here it goes! Next chapters will have time skips. Just finished with chapter 3, hoping to wrap up the first part of this series by Christmas at least. About 5 chapters will make up the first part, and then continue on from there! Hope you all enjoy.  
> TW: child abuse/rape mention

Aberforth laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. The summer heat was starting to become unbearable and it was only morning. His scraggly shoulder length red hair began to stick to the back of his neck with sweat.  He couldn't get the kiss out of his head- he’d had a very odd dream last night that woke him with wet sticky sheets and a raging erection. Gellert was laying naked in a field of clovers, the wind blowing his golden hair as Aberforth lay claim to his body and worshiped him like he should with kisses. Abe watched the nymph's face contort in pleasure as he took him, his hard cock sliding slowly into the tight heat. Gellert made obscenely lewd noises as he grasped onto Abe bringing him closer.

“Damn.” Aberforth was hard again. He closed his eyes trying not to think about the dream.

Aberforth’s body had other plans. He grumbled to himself as he quickly unfastened the tie on his pants, gripping tightly and teasing himself with slow hard tugs of his throbbing cock. Abe moaned softly into his pillow trying to stifle the noise, he didn't need his siblings catching him like this. He rubbed his thumb over the glistening tip of his dick where pre-cum leaked out. Abe's hips arched forward as he used his other hand to grip his balls, fondling them softly.  He shut his eyes tightly, his breathing hitched as he sped up the pace feeling his orgasm coming close. He used the dripping pre-cum to tease his hole slowly, pressing his finger in. Once his finger was further in he crooked it, looking for that certain spot. Abe imagined Gellert in the field, the tight warmth of his body as he thrust into him. _There, he found it_. Abe’s eyes flew open as he saw stars, his hips rocked forward as he rubbed his prostate.

“Fuck!” Aberforth muffled into the pillow as he came, imagining filling Gellert with his cum. A soft knock on the door startled him, he frantically wiped his hands on his comforter, waving his wand casting a quick Scourgify trying to make himself presentable. “One minute.”

Abe tied his pants making sure there was no evidence of his previous activity, sitting up on the bed quickly grabbing a random book . “Yes?”

“Abe, your gold haired friend is here,” A sing-song voice replied as the door creaked open revealing his sister. Her hair looked like it had been half-combed, a constant battle with her long blonde locks. She opened the door further as Gellert stepped forward entering Abe's room. He wasn't wearing the posh clothes he wore the day before. Instead he was wearing a loose white shirt with suspenders and brown trousers.

“Thank you, Ariana,” He smiled warmly, relieved she was in a much better mood. “Will you please let Albus finish combing your hair?”

“But it hurts,” Ariana pouted biting her lip.

“I know, but if he doesn't comb your hair it'll be knotted and then we'll have to cut it.  Please, Ari?”

She shifted nervously, her hands fidgeting. “…Okay.” She turned to Gellert her cheeks a light pink as she gave him a nervous wave before disappearing.

“So…” Gellert shifted his boot nervously scuffing the wooden floor.  “About yesterday…”

Right, yesterday. 

\---

 _Aberforth pulled away from the kiss backing away as he got out of the pond_ _,_ _performing several drying charms on his wet clothes.  He could hear Gellert following behind, the splashing of the water._

_“Abe, wait.-" Gellert grabbed his wand and waved it, clothing himself immediately._

_Aberforth shoved his boots on, not bothering with tying them as he left the pond, avoiding Gellert's pleas. He shook his head, he was such an idiot. It was way too fast, too good to be true._ _I_ _mpulsive shit was more his brother's specialty. Abe was trustworthy, reliable, resilient, and he sure as Hell didn't make-out with his neighbors’ great nephew. That was not Abe._

_“Abe, I'm sorry. I thought-" Gellert grabbed Abe's arm trying to stop him._

_“Well, you thought wrong didn't you?” Aberforth snapped, snatching back his arm. “I can't do this. I have – I have things to do.”_

_“Like what?” Gellert frowned._

_“Like take care of my sick sister!” Aberforth shouted. “Not all of us have the luxury of being expelled from school and having a summer away from home! Some of us have responsibilities. And I can't have any distractions.”_

_“Distractions?” Gellert was taken aback.  “Well, EXCUSE me.  You were very responsive to the kiss at first.  And second of all my family kicked me out, my father didn't want a sodomite living under his roof. This is not a vacation for me. This is permanent.”_

_“I don't have time to argue.” Aberforth waved him off trying to avoid Gellert_

_“Plea-"_

_Then Aberforth apparated away._

\---

“I'm sorry.” Gellert broke the silence between them.

“It's okay.” Abe replied gruffly.

“I didn't realize your sister…” He fidgeted. “Is she a squib?”

“No!” Abe huffed. “Ariana is- she can't control her magic.” He bit his lip.

Gellert gasped. “An Obscurial then?”

“A wha-?”

“Obscurials are very rare, especially if they live past childhood.” Gellert raised his eyebrows. “How old is your sister?”

“She's fourteen. Why?” Abe replied nervously.

“She might be the oldest Obscurial.”

“Ariana is a person, not a-Obscur-whatever.”

“Obscurials are people. Obscurials are usually children who have their powers repressed and magic comes out in random bursts. They can be very dangerous.”

Aberforth swallowed thickly as he remembered finding his mother's corpse when he came home from Hogwarts for the summer. Ariana had made a fuss that day, became enraged- her magic throwing their mother against the wall and killing her instantly. Ariana didn't do it on purpose, it had been an accident. Aberforth would be lying if he admitted he wasn't afraid of her now, Ariana had her moments of being dangerous but she had never killed someone before.

“She.. She did kill our mother. It was an accident, though. Ariana was mad and then-" Abe shook his head. “She didn't mean to.”

“I can help her.” Gellert replied quietly.

“How?”

“I'm researching Obscurials, trying to find a cure or treatment. To help them be normal.”

“What-“ Aberforth swallowed thickly. “What happens to Obscurials.  If they don't-"

“They die.  The Obscurus is a magical parasite, it feeds on the repressed magic and then comes out in random bursts. Many Obscurials die before they reach the age of 10 because the parasite drains them slowly then lashes out and-.  Well, I've never heard of an Obscurial surviving.”

“Oh.” Abe balled his hands into fists.  “It was muggle boys that hurt her.  They-They tortured her.” His fists shook. “Pushed her, kicked her, beat her, touched her, and-" His breathing hitched. “They caught her doing magic and wanted her to do more.” Abe snarled. “My father found her shaking and covered in blood and bruises.  Later that night he went after those boys and cast the Cruciatus curse on all of them, one of the muggles died.”

“Good. He deserved it. They all deserved it.”

Abe nodded in agreement. “But my father never told the Aurors or Ministry what happened to protect Ariana from being sent to St. Mungo's. He's been in Azkaban ever since, I'm not even sure if he's still alive.” Aberforth shrugged.

“Muggles need to be put in their place, they've killed countless numbers of witches and wizards because they fear what they don't understand.” Gellert sat on Aberforth's bed, crossing his legs. “I believe that if we did away with the Statute of Secrecy and educated muggles they wouldn't fear us. They won't burn witches at the stake or beat magic out of little girls. There wouldn't be any other witches who would have to go through what Ariana went through.” Gellert grabbed Abe's hand. “I want the world to be better a better place for everyone.”

“Sounds too good to be true.” Abe pulled his hand away. “My priority is keeping Ariana safe here and now.  It's hard to think about the future when you're just trying to take every day as it comes. She has her good days, but she also has her bad days. I need to be here for her.”

“Then you are not returning to Hogwarts then?”

“I haven't told my brother yet,” Abe pulled at a loose thread on his comforter. “I can't leave her here with him- he can barely take care of a Puffskein, Merlin forbid a living, breathing human.” Aberforth shook his head.  “There's too much to take care of around the house.”

“Well, what if we worked on prepping the house and garden for when you leave. Ariana will be fine, you've left for Hogwarts before.”

“Last time I came back from Hogwarts my mother died. I don't want anyone else to-"

“Albus will be fine, he is an adult and a very capable wizard.” Gellert tucked a loose strand of hair behind Abe's ear. “Trust me.”

Abe flinched at Gellert's touch pulling away. “I'm sorry for yesterday but-.  It's too fast. I can't-"

Gellert looked hurt but nodded. “It's okay, whenever you're ready.”

Abe let out a shaky breath, he gave Gellert's hand a light squeeze.  “Friends?”

Gellert smiled. “Of course.”

\---

The two boys had spent the rest of the morning tending and weeding the garden. Gellert had decided to a break, sitting on a tree stump.  The sun was beating down on them mercilessly, Abe had his hair tied back as a wet handkerchief hung loosely around his neck to stay cool.  He continued to dig around a large rock that kept them from expanding the garden. Abe dug deeper and deeper till he met resistance with a loud clang.

“Damn rock, I'm going to blast you to pieces once I dig you out,” Abe muttered angrily.

“I think you should take a break, it's not healthy to have conversations with rocks,” Gellert teased.

“Says the one who's been on break the last half hour.”

Gellert groaned dramatically as he ran his dirt covered fingers through his hair. “This is so tedious, why can't we use magic? It'll be done in minutes.”

“Because that defeats the reward of doing hard work by hand. Plus, too many nosey muggles.” Abe wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand.

“See, another reason to get rid of the Statute of Secrecy, no more menial hard labor.” Gellert waved his hand dismissively. Abe threw a handful of dirt at him, causing him to squawk in protest. “What was that for?!”

“Sitting on your arse when you said you’d help me!”

“But I'm hungry! And it's lunch time, and we've worked for hours!” Gellert whined.

“Aberforth, lunch is ready!” A voice called from the back door of the house.

“Ha!” Gellert grinned.  “I win.”

“This time.” Aberforth frowned. He dropped the shovel as they headed inside for lunch. The door opened with a loud creak, the boys kicked off their dirty shoes as Ariana set the table. Ariana's hair now evenly combed on both sides, and it seemed she did let Albus finish with her hair

“Don't forget to wash up.” Albus chided.

“Yes, _mother_ _,_ ” Aberforth sneered as he washed his hands in the sink, Gellert snickered as he joined him in washing his own dirty hands.

“Cute.” Albus rolled his eyes as he brought a plate of sandwiches to the table with a wave his wand.  “Will your friend be joining us?”

“Yes. Is that a problem?” Abe stared at Albus challenging him.

“No, it's not a problem. Does your friend have a name?” Albus quirked a brow.

“Yes.” Abe glared.

Gellert could feel the tension between the two brothers, he held his hand out to Albus in greeting. “Gellert Grindelwald, I'm staying with my Aunt Bathilda.”

“Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you.  Bathilda mentioned to me in passing before that she had a nephew, I didn't realize. How rude of me, my name is Albus” Albus shook his head as a light blush spread across his freckled cheeks as he shook the boy's hand.  “Ah, are you only staying for the summer or-"

“My aunt is trying to enroll me at Hogwarts.”

“Hogwarts is a wonderful school, I just graduated with honors. Where did you attend before?”

“Durmstrang, but it wasn't a good fit for me.” Gellert shrugged.

“Oh, that’s unfortunate for them then.” Albus smiled his eyes twinkling. “I’m sure you’ll love Hogwarts, and if you have any questions you can ask me.”

“No, he’s fine.” Abe growled.

“So, are you helping Aberforth with the garden this summer?” Albus fidgeted with a kitchen towel as Ariana happily nibbled on her sandwich heading upstairs to her room.

“If you would have come to tea yesterday, you would already know.” Abe grumbled as he bit into his sandwich.

“No need to be so rude, Aberforth.” Albus frowned

“Stop flirting with Gellert!” Abe snapped as he took his sandwich and an apple back outside, he couldn't stand his brother. If he didn't leave to get some space he would’ve punched his brother square in the face. _Prat_.

“Um, may I join you?” Gellert stepped onto the back porch.

“My brother is such an arse.” Aberforth shook his head.

“I thought he was kind of cute.” Gellert winked as he finished the last of his sandwich. Aberforth glared at him.

“Oh, really?  Why don't you go kiss him then?” Abe spat as he stomped off.

“Abe, I was joking!” Gellert ran after him. “Your brother is not my type.  He's…” Gellert scrunched up his face.  “You are my type.” He raised his eyebrow suggestively as he squeezed Aberforth's ass, making the other boy jump in surprise.

“Gellert….” Aberforth rasped.

“Don't worry, I'm just flirting. Can I at least flirt with you if we're taking things slow?”

“Depends on your meaning of flirting.” Abe muttered as Gellert gave him another squeeze. He bit his lip. “Stop, not here.”

“Don't you want Albus to see?” Gellert gave a slow torturous squeeze.  “Show him that I'm yours?”

“Gellert, _I swear_ …” Abe growled.

“Aberforth, please come help clean up.” Albus called from the porch.

Aberforth pushed Gellert away just in time, he was already half hard. He glared at the golden haired nymph who licked his lip and smirked.

“You should go, your brother is waiting.”

“Right, we'll finish tomorrow.” Abe nodded

Gellert chuckled. “Oh? No more hard labor?”

“Go.” Abe rolled his eyes, as Gellert gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“Kissing is still flirting, right?” The nymph gave him a look before turning to leave.  “Goodbye, my ziege.”

“Ziege?”

“Ask your brother, I'm sure he knows what it means.” Gellert snickered. “Oh, and Abe?”

“Yeah?”

“I know you jerked off to the thought of fucking me earlier.” The devilish boy’s smirk spread. “I'm a Seer, by the way.  Just so you know, I know we're going to fuck, and we will be together. As slow, or fast, as you like.  It will happen.”


	3. Promises Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert makes a promise to Abe, a promise that he cannot break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the delay of this chapter, real life has been crazy. I have chapter 4 halfway written. Enjoy guys!
> 
> WARNING: this chapter contains brief mention of incest. Also weed is involved. ( oh no not weed! *gasp* )

Aberforth had another restless night filled with lewd dreams.  In one dream he was in a valley at the bottom of a mountain, a large bonfire crackling.  He was naked aside from the mask that covered his face, and people chanting ancient words.  Their faces all covered by various animal masks as they wore their own cloaks, and some of the people were fucking each other.  Gellert was there, naked and wearing a fox mask, his blonde hair a mess.  He sat on his haunches as he looked up to Aberforth, smirking as he wrapped his hand around Abe's hardened cock, teasing him with his hand as he licked the tip.  Gellert wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and slowly took him deeper into his mouth, sucking and humming to the song that the other people began to sing.  

Abe woke at 4 in the morning, drenched in sweat as cum stuck to his thighs.  He grumbled, still half asleep as he threw the comforter off the bed. _Not again_.  He felt the sticky substance on his inner thighs with his hand, then brought his hand to his mouth, licking his fingers clean.  He loved the salty taste- one of the few things he actually loved about fooling around with other boys was giving blowjobs.  Abe also loved receiving blowjobs, he wondered if real Gellert was as good as dream Gellert.  He bit his lip trying not to think of it, he needed to try to get back to sleep.

The next dream was very vivid, he could feel the firewhiskey burn his throat as he swallowed a shot.  Gellert was sitting across from him on the bed shirtless as he held a hand of playing cards.  His head was buzzing from the firewhiskey, all he wanted to do was reach out and touch the boy, but he held back as he placed the seven of clubs card on the bed.

  
Gellert groaned as he placed his cards face down on the bed.   “Agh, you're good at this! Which piece of clothing shall I remove now?” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Pants.” Abe swallowed, his mouth feeling thick with cotton.   

“Your wish is my command.” Gellert's brown eyes twinkled as he slowly began to remove his trousers.

Abe awoke with a start to the sound of laughter from Albus's room.  He opened his pocket watch peering at the time, it was already half past 10!    
  
“Shit!” Aberforth jumped out of his bed quickly putting on a pair of ( _kind of_ ) clean trousers and a loose tan shirt.  He peered into his brother's room, cracking the door open.

 “Oh, Sleeping Beauty has awoken from her slumber,” Gellert teased as he sat across from Albus at his desk.  Albus chuckled, Aberforth shooting daggers at them both.

“Ha, ha.   _Funny_.  Why didn't you wake me, Albus?  We still have work to do in the back yard.” Abe tried to tame his wild bedhead, combing his fingers through his hair.

“I thought you deserved to sleep in, you worked so hard yesterday.  Ariana has been having a good morning, didn't see any reason to awaken the sleeping beast.” Albus teased.

Abe grumbled. “What have you two been up to?”

 “We were just discussing the uses for dragon's blood. Your brother has found several already, I think we should see if we could use it to help Ariana.” Gellert smiled innocently.  “Did you know you can use dragon's blood as a cauldron cleaner?”

“I did not, and I do not care.” Abe rolled his eyes. “Do you know about-"  

Albus nodded sadly.  “Gellert confirmed my suspicions, I had a feeling she was an Obscurial but I didn't want to…” Albus bit his lip nervously. “Gellert wants to help, I'm sure we can find a cure.”

“Good for the both of you, while you find your uses for dragon's blood I'll be finishing with the yard.” Abe rolled his eyes as he left his brother’s room, heading for the back yard.

He found Ariana peering through the kitchen window into the back yard.  She looked fearful as she pointed to little gremlin creatures that were making holes in the yard.

“I don't like them.” Ariana shuddered. “Please get rid of them, Abe.”

“Damn gnomes!  Knew we should've finished yesterday, or at least sprayed for those pesky bastards.” Abe grumbled as he shoved on his boots.

“Abe, no swears.”

“Sorry, Ari.”

The sound of Gellert's boots coming down the stairs made Abe hurry. He did not want to confront the damn tart yet and he did not want to set Ariana off with his harsh words.

“Why are you being such an ass?” Gellert huffed, blocking the door before Abe could go out back.

“I said no _swears_!” A crackle of magical power from Ariana stopped the boys in their tracks

“Sorry, Ariana.” Gellert replied calmly, the magic still sizzling like electricity in the air.

“Please… no fighting.” Ariana loosened her clenched fists as the magic died down. “I don't like it when you fight, Abe.”  

Abe's expression softened. “I'm sorry, Ari.  Gellert and I will take care of the gnomes, why don't you draw in the meantime?”  

Ariana smiled warmly and nodded her head as she went off to grab her sketchpad and pencils. As she left Gellert let out a deep breath as the crackling energy dissipated.

“That was close.”  

“Too close.” Abe shook his head.  “Why aren't you helping Albus find a cure?  You two seem to be hitting it off rather well.” He pouted.

“Albus is going to do some research, you need my help with the gnomes."

“I don't need your help.  I can do it by myself like I have been doing since before you showed up.”

“Are you jealous?” Gellert smirked.

Abe's cheeks reddened.  “It's hard not to be, he's smart and I'm… not.” He rubbed his nose.

“Pfft, you are smart.  In a different way.”  

“Oh?”  

“Street smarts.” Gellert quirked a brow.  “Book smarts can only get you so far.”    
  
“Huh, never thought of it that way.”

“Now, let’s deal with these pesky gnomes.”

Abe nodded smirking at Gellert. “No magic, it only agitates them.”

“Oh, I can't do more than simple spells and charms anyways.  My magic is being monitored by the ministry through my wand.  If I try to use a hex or dark magic they take my wand.” Gellert shrugged as they headed outside to face the nasty beasts ravaging the garden.

  
\---

  
The boys continued their work the next couple of weeks, sweat glistening off their bodies and their skin darkening from the summer sun.  Abe was beginning to rival his mother's naturally dark complexion.  She had encouraged him to plant and work the Earth, showing him there was more to magic then just wands and spells- there were also potions and herbs.  His mother had taught him how to cook with vegetables he grew in the garden, and had also taught him the natural cycle of life with pet chickens being roasted for dinner.  

Kendra had also taught him to be thankful to the Earth for all the bounties and gifts that were provided to them; the old ways that her father, grandfather, and great grandfather had instilled in her.  Never waste the animal, every part was useful in some way.  Never throw away food, it could be reused to regrow vegetables.  And _never_ desecrate the land.  His mother seldomly brought up her Native American roots, only with Abe did she feel comfortable.  Abe sat lying in the field beside Gellert, the summer was quite hot and muggy.  He was surprised by the lack of never-ending cold drizzle that had usually plagued his summers off from school.  Aberforth stared up into the light blue sky, clouds passing by as the wind picked up blowing the grass and loose flower petals.

“So about the dreams..”

“Yesss?”

“Are they your visions?”   
  
“Yes and no.” Gellert sighed. “Are you a seer by chance?  Or know of any family that might be…. Sensitive.”

Abe bit his lip. “My mother was sensitive, she could sometimes see things that would happen.  Not everything though.” His lip started to bleed.

“Ah.” Gellert nodded.  “Makes sense, you're probably having visions as well.  Seers feed off each others energies, so your dreams are visions.”

“So all those dreams.” Abe stared at a cloud in the shape of an elephant.  “They're going to happen?”

“Maybe.” Gellert shrugged. “Our choices change the course of the path.  Not all of them will happen, or they might all happen.”

“Merlin, that's headache inducing.”

Gellert laughed. “My mother is better at explaining it, she was also a seer.  She is also very wise.”  He became quiet.  “She warned me about my expulsion, she saw it in a vision.”

“Ah.”  

“What was your mother like?”

“Fierce.” Abe paused, his throat becoming tight.  “She definitely didn't take shite from other people, especially my da.  She'd tell him off if he snuck us sweets before dinner.” Abe smiled warmly at the memory.  “She kept to herself, didn't do knitting circles or book clubs.  She missed her home and family, she never admitted it.  Always said we were her only family.” Abe sighed.  “She came from America after she graduated from Ivermony.” He shifted uncomfortably.  “She was Cherokee, and after she graduated her family was forced to live on reservations.  She hated it, so she left.”

“Your mother sounds amazing, she was Indian and muggle-born?”

Aberforth bristled. “Don’t say that, she hated that word.  Indian. Said it was as bad as saying Mudblood.”

“Ah, sorry,” Gellert paused. ”Your brother and I may have found way to help Ariana.”

 Gellert fumbled in his pockets as he sat up in the tall grass. He finally found a couple of rolled cigarettes and a pack of half-used matches.  He lit himself a cigarette, handing one to Abe.    
  
“Oh?” Aberforth quirked his eyebrow as he took the cigarette, pursing it between his lips. He went to reach for the matches before Gellert pressed his own lit cigarette to Abe's.  He inhaled sharply, the smoke hitting his lungs wrong causing a coughing fit.

Gellert smirked. “Have you never smoked before?”

Abe replied weakly in between coughs. “That's not tobacco.”

Gellert grinned like the Cheshire cat.  “Nope.”

Abe realized then his mistake, he should've known Gellert was up to something. “Damn it, Gell.” He scowled at the nymph, who had gone back to laying in the tall grass. Gellert took a long inhale on his joint, slowly letting the smoke escape from his nose like a sleeping dragon. 

“Relax, Abe.  We've finished working on the garden.  We deserve to have a little fun.” Gellert chided.  “Plus, it's not opium.”

Abe frowned narrowing his eyes. “Better not be.”

He took a slow hit from the joint letting out a shaky exhale as his body began to feel numb, it wasn't much different than drinking firewhiskey with his dormitory mates.  He looked at the sky, the clouds swirling into vivid shapes.  

“So?” Gellert sat up leaning on his elbow as he turned to face Abe, his brown eyes becoming glassy and red.  

Abe shrugged as he flicked the lingering ash off the joint. “Not bad, prefer drinking.  Don't feel as fuzzy when I drink.”

“Fuzzy?” Gellert giggled.  “Guess that's one way to describe it,” He looked past Abe, as if he had gotten distracted, before he shot up. “OH!  Yes, so your sister.”

Abe shook his head at his scatterbrained friend, this is why he preferred alcohol. “Yes, and?”

“Albus and I know how to fix her.”

“Fix her?” Abe growled. “She's not a broken wheel she's-"

“Oh, stuff it for a minute, you know what I mean.” Gellert shot Abe a look.  “Not going to be easy, and we'll need your help.”

“Yes? Out with it!

“We use legilmency to go inside her mind to retrieve the memory of the trauma, obliviate the memory, and then we remove the parasite.  Without the memory the parasite won't have trauma to cling to.”

“You're mad,” Aberforth shook his head. “Not only are you two messing with magic you can't even begin to fathom how powerful it is, you're talking about erasing her memory,” Abe pinched the bridge of his nose.  “No.  I won't allow it.”

“Your brother already said-"

“FUCK what Albus said!” Abe snapped.  “He always thinks he knows best, and what is right and what is wrong.” He shook his head in disgust.  “This is wrong, Gellert.”  

“Why do you hate your brother so much?” Gellert huffed.  “I understand he can be a bit of a know it all, but this is the only way to help her.”

“I don't hate Albus!”  

“Then what is it?”

“He-.” Abe took a sharp inhale, his brain feeling fuzzy and lightheaded.  “He and I used to fool around when we were younger.  What brothers do when they're young and don't know any better.  But then he knew better and he pushed me away.  Treated me different, always kept away from me.”  Abe became sullen and quiet. “I never hated him for it, but I hated him for being ashamed of doing it, being ashamed of me.”

Gellert swallowed the lump in his throat.  “I'm sorr-"

“Don't!” Aberforth snapped.  “Don't be. Everyone is always sorry for me, sorry that my dad is in Azkaban, sorry that my sister is sick, sorry that I'm the dim one and Albus is smart, sorry that my own brother won't spend more than 10 minutes in a room with me before looking at me with pity in his stupid eyes”.

“What do you want me to say, Abe?” Gellert shrugged.  “I don't know what you want from me.” He gave a sad chuckle. “I told you how I felt and you pushed me away asking for time and space, I listened and I've given you that.  You told me about your sister and I told you I would find a way to help her, and now you don't even want that!” Gellert huffed.  “What do you want, Abe?  I can only do so much.”

“Fuck.” Abe took the last drag off his joint. “I'm pushing you away.  Like Albus did with me.” He licked his dry lips.  “I don't know what I want Gellert, but I know I don’t want to push you away.” He hesitantly grabbed Gellert's hand interlacing their fingers together. “I know I'm an arse, but can you please be patient with me?”

Gellert looked into Aberforth's deep blue eyes and gave him a slow nod.  “I suppose I can wait a little bit longer, your sister on the other hand-" 

“Wait till the end of the summer, if she gets worse then you can do whatever.  Just be careful, and don't hurt her.”  

“I swear to you.” Gellert squeezed Abe's hand reassuringly. “Pull out your wand.”

“Wha?”

“Pull out your wand.”

Aberforth took out his wand, Rowan 15 ½ inches with a dragon heartstring core. Gellert grabbed it and pointed it at their intertwined hands.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Aberforth paled.

“What do you think?” Gellert quirked a brow.  “I can't use my wand.” He smirked.

“No, Gellert.  If you swear on an Unbreakable Vow and you don't do it you'll-"

“Die.  I know.” Gellert's expression became serious. “I want to swear I won't hurt her, so you'll trust me.”

“Gellert, this isn't a good idea.” Abe tried to pull away but Gellert held his hand firm, black and blue wisps of magic swirling around their arms as Gellert whispered softly.

“I vow not to hurt your sister and I will cure her.”  The magic turned red and began to spark as it burned into their arms marking them with black wavy intricate lines.    
  
“Damn it, Gellert!” Aberforth pulled away as he held onto his marked arm. “Merlin, what if she-"

 Gellert brought his marked hand up to Abe's cheek, caressing softly with his thumb.  “Relax, everything will be fine.”  

Aberforth let out a shaky breath as he nodded helplessly.  “I hope so..” 

"Trust me." 


End file.
